herofandomcom-20200223-history
Marshmallow (Frozen)
"Marshmallow" is a former major antagonist turned anti-hero of the 2013 Disney movie, Frozen. It is not his actual name, but a nickname given to him by Olaf when he, Kristoff and Anna encounter him. He serves as a brutish bodyguard to Queen Elsa, and despite being a good guy, he attacks Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf after Anna made him mad by throwing a snowball at him. He later shows his heroic side by fighting off Prince Hans (who was not suspected to be the movie's main villain at the time) and his men from proceeding to reach Elsa, but as he tried his best, he fell in the mountain gap, seemingly dying. After the credits were over, it is revealed that he survived the fall, only to find his mistress's ice castle abandoned and finding her old tiara, which he happily dons on himself and becomes the new ruler of his mistress's old castle. He is voiced by Paul Briggs. Powers and Abilities Despite being made from snow and ice, he seems to have no real control over it. However, Marshmallow has immense physical strength, which he uses as his primary weapon. He can grow ice from himself, however, in the form of weapons such as spikes, claws, and teeth to compose armor. He also has shown the ability to breathe blizzards of snow from his mouth. When facing one or two opponents, his immense size and strength can give him the upper hand. However, he does have some difficulty taking on large groups of opponents at one time, due to their strength in numbers and his lack of agility. Like Elsa, his abilities are controlled by his emotions. When peaceful, Marshmallow's appearance is smooth and warm, much like Olaf, though still hulking due to his size. But when angered, the spikes and shards are unleashed, and the more his fury, the more deadly ice shards consume his body, making him all the more dangerous and powerful. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Marshmallow appears in the game in his home world, "Arendelle", initially as a boss battle for Sora and his allies and later as a party member. In battle, Sora can ride on Marshmallow's icy hide to perform a move called "Mighty Avalanche", where Marshmallow extends his spikes and claws to pummel foes and then finishes them off with a field of ice shards. Like in the film, Marshmallow is created by Elsa shortly after her magic pierces Anna's heart and throws Anna's group out of Elsa's palace, followed by him chasing after the party after Anna threw a snowball at him. To help their friends escape the snow beast's wrath, Sora, Donald, and Goofy engage Marshmallow in battle; during this, Goofy comes up with a special attack of smacking Marshmallow with a tree, which happens to be the same tactic Anna used against him in the film. Marshmallow dispatches his opponents by shattering the mountain peak they were on and returns to Elsa, but to his anguish, Elsa was captured by the corrupted Hans. The loyal Marshmallow heads after them and soon runs back into Sora's party, although Sora convinces him to work together since they both want to save Elsa. After helping Sora defeat Sköll, Hans' Heartless, Marshmallow shields his friends from the brunt of the darkness surge it summons but gets blown away. In the game's credits, Marshmallow is shown to have survived the ordeal and manages to reunite with Elsa while he makes peace with the others, where he is shown happily helping Olaf retrieve his parts and smiling as Olaf reassembles. Trivia *He is size like Gravattack's size. External Links *Marshmallow - Disney Wiki *Marshmallow - The Keyhole Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Brutes Category:Antagonists Category:Sidekicks Category:Elementals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:False Antagonist Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Golems Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Siblings Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Successful Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes